


Stay With Me

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Sharing a Bed, au where they actually talk about how they feel, i don't even know how else to tag this, other than, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Victor is chagrined to discover that after all the times Yuuri has turned down his suggestion to sleep next to each other, they now have to share the one bed in their hotel room. They actually talk about their feelings for once.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Asjalkjafjghajh this is honestly so self indulgent but idk I just really wanted to write this.

It should be a dream come true.  _ Should _ being the keyword here.

After all, Victor’s been suggesting he and Yuuri sleep together since he first showed up to coach him, under the guise of it helping their coaching relationship. But Yuuri’s turned Victor down every time, leaving Victor increasingly confused and, to be honest, a bit dejected.

And if Yuuri doesn’t want to share a bed with Victor, then, well, that will have to be alright. Victor doesn’t  _ want _ to share a bed with Yuuri if Yuuri doesn’t want to. He only wants to if Yuuri is 100 percent willing.

It’s puzzling. Yuuri was so all over Victor at the banquet, hanging off his arm and dancing dangerously close to him. Victor has never been one to  _ complain _ about attention, exactly, but there was something about the way he felt under Yuuri’s gaze that was a thousand times more intoxicating than anything Victor had ever felt before.

And then Yuuri was gone, and he never called, and Victor spent several months becoming increasingly convinced that it had all been a crazy fever dream. But he saw the video of Yuuri skating his routine and he thought,  _ this is it, this is the sign I’ve been waiting for. _ The sign he needed to pack up his things and fly to Japan with no warning, which in retrospect,  _ what was he thinking? _ Yuuri had reacted in a way that  _ should _ have been predictable, had Victor really been thinking. Especially when Victor had started shamelessly flirting and Yuuri had flinched away. 

Victor is a stubborn bastard when he wants to be, so he’s kept trying, but all he’s gotten is pretty much the opposite of what he’d seen at the banquet and he’s started to kind of give up on the whole thing, Grand Prix Final aside. He’s still determined to get Yuuri to victory, but as for the crush he’s been harboring all these months? It’s looking bleak.

So when they’re handed their room key and open the door to find that the room only has a single bed, Victor doesn’t get too excited. He just frowns.

“I’ll go back to the desk, see if they can sort this out.”

Yuuri shakes his head. “This competition is a big deal. All the rooms will have filled up with guests by now.”

Victor’s frown deepens and he shrugs. “Then I’ll sleep on the floor.”

“Victor, I can’t let you do that.”

“There are plenty of blankets.”

“No, Victor—”

“And I can’t allow you to get sore from sleeping on a hard surface. You can’t afford that right before your performance, but I can because I’m not competing.”

“Victor, just share the bed with me.”

Victor blinks. “But you keep saying—”

Yuri waves his hand dismissively. “I know what I said. This is different, it’s out of necessity. I don’t mind, really, just stop being so stubborn.”

“O-okay,” Victor says, and he pushes past Yuuri to drop his things in the corner of the room before Yuuri can notice the blush creeping across his cheeks.

That night Victor stalls climbing into bed for as long as possible, hiding out in the bathroom on his phone for about an hour before he runs out of social media feed and admits defeat, entering the bedroom with a deep breath. His hands tremble as he lifts up the sheet, despite being pretty sure that Yuuri is already asleep.

He’s starting to relax when Yuuri suddenly rolls over next to him in the dark and places a hand on his arm. “What took you so long?” he asks, voice thick with sleep.

“Wasn’t tired,” Victor lies. “Didn’t want to keep you up.”

“Hmm,” Yuuri says. “Why are you tense.”

“I’m not tense,” Victor says, but his voice sounds too high and reedy to his own ears and he knows he’s been caught.

Yuuri sits up despite Victor reaching out a hand to stop him. “I’m awake. Talk to me.”

Victor sighs, running his palm down his face as he sits up too. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

Victor watches as Yuuri’s eyes widen in the dark. “I’m not uncomfortable.”

“Are you sure? I mean,” and now Victor can hear the bitterness in his own voice despite his best efforts to keep it out, “you sure seemed pretty determined not to sleep with me before.”

“Victor…” Yuuri says, and now he sounds genuinely confused. “Is that what this is about?”

“I just don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to. Even if it’s for my comfort.”

“Victor, I wouldn’t sleep with you because how am I supposed to rationalize to myself that I’m sleeping next to the person I’ve looked up to for years? Besides…” he says, trailing off.

“Besides what?”

Even in the dark Victor can tell that Yuuri is now hiding his face behind his hands. The next words he says come out muffled.

“What’s that? I can’t hear you with you covering your face like that.”

“That first night you asked to sleep in my room, my walls were covered in posters of you. I didn’t want you to think that I’m just some crazed fan.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.”

“Yuuri…”

“I also wasn’t sure how serious you were. I mean, I’m so…”

“Yuuri, if you even think about finishing that sentence, I swear to god.”

That’s the moment Yuuri uncovers his face. “What?”

“I know where your mind is going. It’s going where it goes every time you miss a landing or don’t score as high as you could have. But Yuuri, you’re incredible. You amaze me every day that I spend with you.”

“Victor…”

Victor steels himself. It’s time. “Yuuri, I need to tell you something. It’s unprofessional and I hope it won’t interfere with our coaching relationship, but realistically it’s going to interfere if I  _ don’t _ tell you, so it’s better if I just—”

“Victor, you’re making me nervous. Just spit it out.”

“Yuuri.” Victor’s voice goes all soft despite himself on the name. “I  _ like _ you.”

“Well, I mean, I guess you wouldn’t have come to Hasetsu if you didn’t like  _ something  _ about my skating—”

Victor shakes his head, gathering up Yuuri’s hands in his and kissing the knuckles. “No. Yuuri. I don’t think you get it, I—”

“Wait.” Yuuri’s hands clench around Victor’s fingers. “You don’t mean—”

Victor drops Yuuri’s hands and moves to stand. “You know what, you probably need time to process this. I’ll just take a few extra blankets and sleep on the floor like I was going to originally anyway.”

“Victor, wait.”

Victor sits back down on the bed. His heart is fluttering but he doesn’t dare to hope. “What is it, Yuuri?”

“I…stay. Please.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel that—”

Yuuri grabs Victor’s hand. “Just lie down and shut up, Victor, I’m tired.”

So Victor complies, heart still pounding.

He never does sleep that night, but he’s oddly okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked it, this is the first fic I've written for this pairing and I'm nervous as heck. My tumblr is katsvkivictvvri and you should come scream with me.


End file.
